Apple of My Ire/Funsgiving
Apple of My Ire/Funsgiving is the third episode of the eighth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 22, 2019. Synopsis Apple of My Ire Cloud Guy is upset by Branch's end to their rivalry. But Branch gets overly suspicious from Cloud Guy's lack of pranks. Funsgiving Biggie has been picked this year to host Funsgiving dinner, but is worried that it won't be perfect. Plot Apple of My Ire Branch steps out of his bunker for 10 minutes and Cloud Guy appear to cause havoc and make him angry. He splits himself into three and begins to mess around in his bunker leaving pranks everywhere like a scorpion in his tool chest, re-wiring his lights and covering the floor in butter. Branch returns and Cloud Guy disappears, Branch has a present and cake for Gary as its his birthday. Branch slips on butter and wonders whose been butter-skating in his bunker. Cloud Guy reveals himself but before he gets to finish his introduction, Branch calmly greets him. This does not settle with Cloud Guy as Branch should be grumbling at him by now. Branch tells Cloud Guy he can stay if he wants but it doesn't bother him and Cloud Guy is left shocked that Branch isn't bothered by his pranks. Cloud Guy goes to talk to someone about it. Poppy knocks on Branch's trapdoor and states Cloud Guy came to them upset and she wants to know what he did wrong. They get confused when Branch says he did nothing and Cloud Guy notes how Branch didn't grumble, frown or thraten him with pointy sticks and Poppy realises Cloud Guy is upset because Branch isn't upset. Branch states that they've had a number of adventures over time and Branch is starting to just roll with events, meaning that he has gotten used to Cloud Guy and its stopped bothering him when he turns up. So Branch thinks the rivalry is over as they've grown too used to each other. Cloud Guy is begging Branch to give him one scowl or grumble but Branch just goes into his bunker. After Branch is gone, Cloud Guy is upset and states to Poppy the meaningful stage of his life is over and now its time for his crazy cat phase. Poppy trying to keep Cloud Guy cheerful suggests he find someone else to torment. He tries to frustrate Cooper but Cooper just laughs at his pranks. Poppy stops the pair and says that Cloud Guy needs a nemesis. Poppy tells them to act really annoyed but a prank later on Mr. Dinkles still isn't working and though Biggie shows fake anger, his better nature takes over and he tries to get Cloud Guy to forgive him for being angry at him. Smidge shows a lot more anger but Cloud Guy says he can tell she is faking it. Cloud Guy states Branch is not replacable and Poppy says he has to let go of Branch to replace him with someone new. Poppy takes him to Branch's bunker and Cloud Guy wants to officially end their rivalry and returns his keys to Branch's place. Branch states he never gave him keys and Cloud Guys says thats what made it special. Cloud Guy collects his pranks from the bunker, save the Scorpion in the tool chest which is missing. He takes a tracking device out of Branch's mouth and leaves. Cloud Guy gives him one final down low but he does not pull his hand away this time and lets Branch slap it. Branch is in disbelief that Coud Guy is gone, but Poppy states anyone can change including Cloud Guy. But Brnch begins to spiral back into a paranoid states that Cloud Guy may just be waiting for Branch to let his guard down before striking again. Branch sees something almost hits him and thinks Cloud Guy is doing that, but it turns out he is fully pranking Smidge. Branch still suspects this is going how Cloud Guy wants it to and he and Poppy get into a row with Branch's vocal getting higher and higher until she compliments on his vocal range and tells him to relax. Branch goes off to prove Cloud Guy is out to get him. Branch finds Cloud Guy hanging a elaborate trap over his bunker and accuses him of trying to prank him. It turns out Cloud Guy has moved onto Rufus and it so happened the prank overlooked his bunker. Unconvinced that Cloud Guy can't be trusted Branch declares that the rivalry is back on between them. Cloud Guy reflects how some Trolls can't let it go and Poppy sympathises with him - until Cloud Guy reveals Rufus to be a fake and that Branch was right all along, Cloud Guy had been misleading him into an elaborate scheme to the shock of Poppy. Cloud Guy states he had to come up with some way to get Branch back and Poppy realises the entire time she said Brnch was wrong he was actually right. Episode Notes *The title is a play on the term "Apple of my Eye", which means to cherish something above all other things. Except "eye" is replaced with "ire" which means "extreme anger" making the title mean "the object of my anger", which refers to how Branch generally finds Cloud Guy annoying and often looses his temper with him. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Cloud Guy *Cooper *Smidge *Biggie *Rufus Other *Gary *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Apple of My Ire"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Funsgiving Poppy has her friends gathered to decide who gets to host Funsgiving. Smidge starts to explain to Branch that Trolls all over the village gather to have a feast. Branch states while he is used to them explaining things to him, he knows what Funsgiving is. Guy Diamond then starts explaining to him that the holiday is the one day of the year they get to play with their food, Branch tells them to stop patronising him. Biggie then steps in to explain what food is and Branch states he is not a child then jumps on Poppy's bed and tosses the cover over him. The Trolls begin to reflect on past thanks giving and how fun it is. Poppy has decide to pick this host with a game of "Spin the Fuzzbert", Fuzzbert appears and spins on the floor, stopping at Biggie. Biggie has never gotten to host before and can't believe it, Poppy even has gotten their traditional main course a Diced Fruit, the largest 6-sider that Smidge has ever seen. Biggie is given a heap of recipes by his friends. Poppy tells Biggie its okay if he can't make every dish but Biggie wants to make this the perfect Fungiving ever. Upon this statement, he goes to explain what Funsgiving is to Branch and Branch protests and ducks under the cover again. Biggie starts with 12 hours before dinner begins. He wants to make every minute count, but after making 1 single eclair chair he realises he lost six hours to a single chair. Branch and Poppy appear to check everything is alright and Biggie tells him has stricken for time he is. Poppy and Branch begin a motivational song to keep his spirits high. A montage later and he has everything ready and places the final piece - the Diced Fruit. He isn't satisfied with the fruits position on the table and while trying to centre the display stand breaks and it flies off the table getting damaged in the process. Biggie repeats an old saying abotu not having a good diced fruit for funsgiving and Branch dismisses that other Trolls say that, but Poppy notes they do say that but shouldn't. Biggie tosses away the fruit and wants to find another on Funsgiving despite Poppy saying its impossible on funsgiving to get one. The other Trolls turn up for the feast and Biggie tells Poppy and Branch to delay things while he finds another fruit. Branch and Poppy wing it and Branch states that Biggie asked them to play a quick round of charades. They agree so long as its just one round but Branch's first work is 19 syllables long. In the market, Biggie is going from stall to stall looking for fruit but not even Rufus has one. A old Troll on a stall mishears what he asks for and though Biggie would normally find it cute, its not helpful to him at all. But this does led him to a play where the last Dice Fruit was taken for use by the children in their re-enactment of the origin of the holiday. At the play, Biggie realises he simply has to grab the fruit and run as soon as it is over but the group wants to list all 100 food related ideas King Peppy Dreamt about before he came up with the perfect holiday food. Biggie enters the stage and tries to speed up the play by pretending to be a character in it called "The spirit of Funsgiving", he steals the Dice Fruit. Biggie is rushing back to his dinner as the Friends get fed up with charades. They compliment Biggie's dinner and Poppy acknowledges how he pulled it off. As he goes to tell the others to dig in before there is anymore surprises, Keith pops open the Dice Fruit as it turns out it was used for his costume. Biggie confesses to messing up with the Fruit and how he tries to replace it. He apologises for ruining Funsgiving but then the others begin to make confessions on their own holiday mishaps. After all the talk Smidge gets impatient and just wants to get on with playing with their food. The episode ends with Keith trying to explain to Branch what Funsgiving is as he hits him with a plate of food. Episode Notes *The Snack Pack try to explain Funsgiving to Branch only for him to react negatively to it. This is because quite often in past episodes, Branch has been used as a means to deliver explanatory dialogue to the viewer. This is because Branch is re-learning what it means to be a Troll in the series. Thus, this episode is not only poking fun at Branch, but also the series itself. His reaction to being told what Fungiving is "I'm not a child" also is a note to the target audience of the series being children. *Funsgiving is a play on the holiday "Thanksgiving". Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Cooper *Biggie *Guy Diamond *Satin and Chenille *Fuzzbert *Rufus *Keith *King Peppy *CJ Suki *Gemma Fur Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Funsgiving"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes